Holding Back Her Hair
by Lyny Angell
Summary: Padme and Anakin love being married, but they must keep their relationship a secret. They haven't seen each other in almost two months. How will they react? My first Star Wars fic! Please review! Chapter three coming soon!
1. Chapter One

Summary: So, Anakin, Padme, what's it like to be secretly married without the permission of the Jedi Counsel?

Don't ask. I was bored and I started reading Star Wars fics. They were surprisingly good. Anyway, just a bit of fluff. May be continued, I don't know, yet.

* * *

"Ani!" Padme Amidala Neberrie-Skywalker absolutely jumped into her husband's arms. It was quite a natural reaction, really. They hadn't really seen one another in nearly two months.

Anakin held her tightly against him, wishing that he could do so much more often than he was able to. He was away with the Clone Wars most of the time. Then, his only out from missing her was the small, slightly faded, picture that he kept hidden away in the sleeve of his tunic. He had made a little pocket in the sleeve just large enough to carry her picture in. It was vital that no one find out about their relationship. Jedi weren't allowed to have romantic attachments to anyone. The only person they had trusted with their secret had been Obi-Wan. Anakin smiled as he remembered the yelling. He had been told how Obi-Wan had _known_ that this would happen if they were left alone together. Apparently he was also a great disgrace to the Jedi and everything that they believed in. After sufficiently telling them off, Obi-Wan had wrapped his former Padawan and his padowan's new wife in giant hugs and walked out of the room, still rambling how young and stupid they were.

"Ani? I think you were on another world just now," Padme laughed, bringing her husband's mind back to the present.

"Sorry, Angel. I was just thinking." Anakin replied, sweeping her into a long, passionate kiss.

"Mm, I missed you," Padme murmured against his lips as they broke their kiss.

"Yeah," Anakin said distantly. It was only then that Padme noticed that her husband's gaze had dropped down below her face. He was almost drooling over himself as he stared at her breasts.

"Anakin!" Padme exclaimed, slapping him playfully on the shoulder.

"What?" Anakin gave her his signature innocent look.

_Sithy hell he looks _hot Padme found herself thinking as he looked down at her with his startling eyes and messy blonde hair. Anakin's face faded into a pompous grin and Padme knew that he had read her thoughts.

"Don't do that!" she said, slapping him again. Anakin grinned and caught her in another searing kiss. Padme couldn't help but moan into the kiss. It had been two months since she had been able to hug and kiss her husband. The worst moment of that two months (really more likesix weeks, but it felt longer for both) had been about three weeks before when Anakin had been flown in for an audience with the Counsel ofJedi Masters. They had crossed paths as Padme had been visiting with Obi-Wan. Padme still could almost feel his politely uninterested smile when he had greeted her, "Good afternoon, Senator." His eyes had been the only thing that betrayed him. They had turned dark and passionate at the mere sight of her. Padme had barely even been able to mumble out a stuttered "Good afternoon, Jedi." before rushing away.

Padme was startled to feel Anakin's hands working on her dress, undoing the tiny fastenings to reveal her body to him.

"Ani…bedroom," she gasped as her dress fell to the floor. Anakin nodded and kissed her again as he picked her up and carried her into their bedroom.

* * *

Several hours later Padme and Anakin lay in their bed together, both exhausted from their passionate rounds of lovemaking. Padme loved watching Anakin sleep. He always looked so calm and peaceful. His bare chest rose ad fell at a steady rhythm and his breathing sounded deep and even. It was such a refreshing change to see him at peace. He was always concerned about keeping their marriage a secret from the counsel, and Padme knew that he had seen things in the Clone War that would have made her stomach turn. In his frequent hologram messages to her, Ani always looked exhausted and somehow haunted. It was nice, in some small way, to be able to receive messages from him. Unfortunately, Anakin did not have that luxury. Padme had a large apartment to herself and there were plenty of places to hide messages from her beloved. Anakin's only refuge was the picture of her that he kept into the hidden pocket of his tunic. It would be far too easy for another Jedi to see a hologram in the noisy barracks that Anakin shared with at least twenty others.

Suddenly, Anakin's eyelids fluttered open. He looked confused for a moment, as though he was wondering where in the galaxies he was. He looked over and saw Padme, then smiled. "Hey, angel," he said.

"Hey," Padme replied softly. Ani held his arms open and Padme snuggled eagerly into his embrace. "How long are you staying?" she asked, reaching up to play with a strand of his hair.

"I'm flying back at noon today," Anakin replied.

"You had better get ready to go, then," Padme said, trying very hard to hold back a sudden wave of tears. She hated that their marriage was so crazy. Every few months Anakin would fly in and they share a passionate night of amazing sex and vows of love and tenderness before he would fly off again the next day. Afterwards, Padme would bury herself in her work, not wanting to have time to pine for him.

Anakin glanced at the clock on the wall. It was already after ten. "Yeah," he said softly. Padme bit her lip, still trying very hard not to cry. She knew that Anakin did not need her to be weak right now. Not when he had to be so strong. "Are you okay?" Ani breathed against her ear.

"I-I'm fine," Padme said, almost managing to keep the quaver out of her voice. Suddenly, a wave of nausea swept through her. Padme grabbed the sheet of the bed to cover herself and went quickly into the refresher. Anakin grabbed his boxer shorts and quickly followed her. He gently swept back her hair as she continued to be sick. When she had finished, Anakin got her a cool towel and wrapped his arms around her. They walked back into the bedroom and sat on the bed.

"You should have told me that you were sick, Angel," he said, gently caressing her cheek.

"I hadn't been before. I-I don't know what's wrong," Padme replied.

"I'm going to send a holo to Obi-Wan and ask for a few days off. I don't like you being here alone when you're sick," Anakin said.

"I'll be fine, Ani. I just need to rest. I just got so worked up about seeing you and I haven't really been sleeping very much. I really haven't slept well since the last time you came home…" Padme trailed off. She hadn't been planning on telling him that. There were really a lot of things that she didn't plan on telling him.

"The last time I was here was six weeks ago, Padme!" She flinched slightly at his tone and Anakin realized that he had shouted. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming his thoughts very effectively. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout, but that's a long time to go without a good night's sleep, angel."

Padme sighed. "I know. I've been worried about you. Besides last time you had almost a month off and I kind of got used to having you to curl up with every night," she blushed slightly.

"Trust me, the feeling is mutual," Anakin replied, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He left a few minutes later to contact Obi-Wan. Padme could hear them shouting from the bedroom.

"But, Master, she's ill! I can't just leave my wife-"

"Keep your voice down, Padawan. Someone might hear you!"

"I'm not you Padawan anymore. I'm a full-fledged Jedi now," Anakin replied, resentful of Obi-Wan's tone.

"You have two more days. I'll be telling the council that you are ill so be prepared to look convincing in a holo if you need to."

"Thank you, Master."

Anakin came back into the bedroom a few minutes later. "How are you feeling, angel?"

"I feel better. Or at least I did," Padme said, suddenly springing off of the bed and running for the 'fresher. Anakin followed and held back her hair for her again.

They repeated that process many times over the next two days. Anakin insisted that Padme see a doctor, but the only appointment she could get was a day after he had to leave.

"I miss you already, angel," Anakin said, kissing her forehead as they stood by the door. It would have looked suspicious if Padme had gone to see Anakin off, so they always said goodbye at the door to the apartment. That had ended up with Padme pressed flat against the door while they made love more than once, but she certainly wasn't feeling up to that today.

"I'll get a message to you with Ob-Wan if anything is seriously wrong, ok, Ani?" Anakin nodded and kissed her once more before leaving the apartment with a quick, "I love you."

* * *

Padme walked down the hallway to her apartment in silence the next day. She felt numb. She had just returned from the doctor's. She pressed her hand against the door scanner and then entered. After she did she sank to the floor and cried. Her contraceptive implant had failed. She was pregnant with twins, a boy and girl. She knew that Anakin wanted kids, but it was certainly forbidden. She knew that she would have to give her children up if she wanted to keep her husband, and that was a choice that she was not prepared to make. For now, however, she simply hurried again to the refresher and wished that Anakin was there to hold back her hair.

Please review! I don't care if you just say "Cute story. I like it." Or "Bad story. I hate it." preferably not the latter, but everyone is entitled to their own opinion!

Love from

Lyny Angell


	2. Chapter Two

**VERY IMPORTANT A/N!** I have yet to see Revenge of the Sith. Coincidently, it's very unlikely that this chapter of the story will fit with the plot of Episode Three. Like I've said before, my main thing is Harry Potter. This is just a little sidetrack for me unitl book 6 comes out. Anyway, back from one-shot land by popular review, here is chapter two of Holding Back her Hair!

* * *

Anakin wasn't sure if he had ever been more tired in his entire life. The moment he had arrived at the Jedi Temple to report for duty, Obi-Wan had run up to him and informed him that he was needed immediately to fly an air raid. Anakin hadn't even known the details of the situation. All he had known was that he was to drop a bomb from his aircraft at a certain place at a certain time and that he would have a hell of a difficult time getting there.

Obi-Wan had been right. It certainly qualified as one of the most difficult missions Anakin had ever flown. The only thing on his mind as he walked through the halls of the Jedi Temple with Obi-Wan was the small line of beds in the bunker of his base near the battle sites of the Clone Wars.

"You have done very well today, Anakin. Get some rest when you get back, alright?" Obi-Wan said, patting his former Padawan's shoulder. As he did, a wave of sorrow as he had never before felt swept through Anakin's body. He felt as though he would never find a way out of the black despair which had suddenly set itself upon him. Anakin closed his eyes and forced his thoughts to calm and center on the origination of the terrible sadness and confusion.

"Padmé." He didn't even realize that he had said her name aloud until Obi-Wan gripped his shoulder forcefully and shook him, skillfully bringing him into the world of matter instead of that world of thought where the power of the Force dwelled.

Anakin's eyes snapped open and centered upon Obi-Wan. The older Jedi master looked at him, concern etched into his face.

"Master, it's Padmé," Anakin said, his voice low so that he would not be overheard. "I don't know what's wrong, but whatever it is, it's terrible. I don't know how or why, but I felt it, Master. Something's wrong with her. She needs me. I can feel it."

"You've just had an extra two days of leave because you needed more time with her, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, his eyes boring into Anakin's. "I can't give you anymore time just because you come up with this stupid, cock and bull story that she-"

"I can feel it there's something wrong! I don't know what, but it's bad. She went to the doctor yesterday, I have to do something! I can't leave when I know she's in pain somehow! I'm her husband, Master!"

"Keep your voice _down, _Anakin!" Obi-Wan hissed, looking around to see if anyone was nearby. He sighed deeply. "You have three hours. I'll tell the council that you were exhausted from the mission and you weren't fit to pilot a ship, so I told you to go home and sleep. Three hours Anakin, and that's _it_!"

"Thank you, Master." Anakin turned and walked hurriedly down the hall, terrified at what he might find when he arrived at Padmè's apartment.

* * *

Padmé emerged from the refresher, feeling as though she had been run over by a hyper-space craft. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she was still sore from the examination that had guaranteed that she was...she was... Padmé couldn't even make herself think the word.

She walked over to the bed that she had shared with her husband the previous evening and sank onto it. She was very tired. She hadn't been able to sleep the previous night, filled with anxiety about herself, her appointment with the doctor and Anakin. He almost always sent her a hologram to let her know that he had arrived back at the base safely. This time, she had received no such hologram and she was sick with worry. _And with morning sickness _she thought, bitterly.

Padmé rolled over and curled herself into a tight ball. She buried her face in Anakin's pillow, inhaling his scent. It was comforting, masculine, and simply, Anakin in every single way. She allotted herself a small smile and hugged his pillow tightly to her chest. If he couldn't be with her then, at least she could try to comfort herself by inhaling Anakin's scent.

Padmé drifted off to sleep, wishing that her problems and her nausea would go away for good.

* * *

Padmé awoke sometime later, hearing a tinkle that sounded her doorbell. She groaned softly and hurried to the door. She punched in the code to unlock the door and it slid open. Padmé gasped.

"_Ani!"_

* * *

A/N: I know that this was an incredibly short chapter, but it's just somethibg to tide you over for a while unitl I have time to think up a plot for this. LOL.It currently has none. Anyways forgive me for the cliffie.

I'm so sorry for any typos I have in here! My spellcheck is broken so I ha to do this the old-fashiones way! If anyone would like to beta my Star wars stories, I would be most appreciative!

Please review! I don't care if you just say "Cute story. I like it." Or "Bad story. I hate it." preferably not the latter, but everyone is entitled to their own opinion!

Review responses:

**tears-of-crystal:** Hey gurlie! Thanx for reviewing! Wow! I'm not the only HP author wh occasionally strays to other grnres for entertainment! LOL, yes that would be a sight to see, wouldn't it! Ewan McGregor is fairly hot. Not as hot as Daniel, but still!

**dontmesswithYami:** Hey Jules! Haha. Aren't you cute! I have no idea what possessed me to do it either but I did, so, oh well! We're leaving on Thursday, so hopefully I'll see you sometime this weekend! i can't wait to get back to town!

Lonnie: She got pregnant the last ime Anakin was home, so it was about six weeks.

mrs. skywalker: Well, no, I'm not trying to guess at the thirs movie or anything like that, but I may end up making it an AU. I had originally planned this as a one-shot. I'm trying to come up with a plot for it because I got a lot of positive review response! Hope you'll stick with me!

**LVB:** If you like fluff, maybe you ought to take a leaf out of my book and write some yourself, LOL! JK. Glad you like it so far. Can't wait for your next update, either!

Sky: Thanks, glad you like it. It was origanlly a one-shot, so I guess I could have done a lot better with description. I just didn't think people would be that impressed with it. Star Wars is not my main thing, really. This was just a way to try to spout off some of my writer's block on my Harry Potter fics!

Jo: I'm very glad you liked the ending! I'm new to angst of any kind, so it's nice to get a little bit of positive feedback about my first attempt at it!

**KD Skywalker and Padawan Sydney Bristow:** That's probably coming up in the next chappie. I still don't have a clear plot for this in my head, so I don't know what I'll end up doing with it! This is just a filler chapter to satiate people until I can figure out where I'm heading! Thanks for reviewing!

**Stargazing Maiden:** Um, yes, she is pregnant. I say so specifically in the last paragraph. I guess you missed that or something? I don't know. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

Anakin's heart not logged in: That's kind of the point of the title. It's called minimalism. You give a title to a story that portrays a completely different mood than the story does. I'm glad you think my story's romantic, though! LOL!

**Green Apples tajke Over The World:** Uh, yeah, I guess so. I mean they are apart for very long periods of time, so... Glad you like the story!

Also thanks to: Brittney, **baby blonde**, **Kyle Busch gurl or James Lafferty is the best**, **Mr. Firenze**, **Valia-Elf**, **KhenemetamenSekhmet**, AkApUnKyD, **lillyskywalker3**, **Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI**, **mikigm31**, **Sophia solo**, John Andrews, **Lady ot Rings**, **Lelen**, Wi, MP, Gionareth, Tundra, and Me!

I love everyone of my reviewers!

Love, hugs, and kisses, from

Lyny Angell


End file.
